Lost Memories
by xRagdoll-Kittenx
Summary: Claire with the help of Myrnin builds a machine that can wipe human and vampire memories. Then Shane gets into trouble and is about to be executed and Claire uses the machine on Amelie. The machine wipes her mind so far that she forgets about Morganville. Please Read and Review! X
1. Prologue

Lost Memories

Disclaimer: I do not sadly own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does.

Prologue

"Get off of me!" Shane shouted struggling against the iron grip of the vampire guards.

"Please Shane had nothing to do with it he's innocent!" I shouted at the guards taking him to whatever fate had in store for him.

As we were dragged in through the doors and through the corridors until we got to the Elders Councils chamber which I have been in one too many times. The doors opened and Shane was shoved in. I managed to slip in before I got squashed or decapitated. There at the head of the table was the most badass vampire in town. There on the table was something under it.

Shane gets shoved to her and falls to his knees.

Well," Amelie said. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Shane stays quiet. _He's not going to say anything_. "Nothing at all? Well your girlfriend and friends will be disappointed."

"Wait Amelie please it wasn't him!" I said and drew her attention which I wished I hadn't done. It was better when she thought I wasn't here.

"Well well you brought a guest, Mr Collins. But she'll have to leave. This bears no witnesses." She got what was under the cloth. It was a sword. Or a very long, very sharp knife.

My mind went blank as I remembered my invention. It hadn't been fully tested yet. But I had no choice. As Amelie raised the sword I yelled out,

"Amelie!" Amelie looked at me and I raised the device and pressed the button. Nothing happened and I thought it hadn't worked and that Shane was going to die but then Amelie dropped the sword with a _clang_ and looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" The room is silent. "Answer me."

"Morganville, ma'am. Your in the Elders Councils chamber." One of the guards that brought Shane said.

"What's the Elders Council? What's Morganville?"

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter One

2 months earlier

Claire's point of view

"No Claire!" Myrnin said pushing out of the way. I would've fell if I hadn't grabbed the table. "Amelie would never allow it, and besides we already have a machine that wipes peoples minds."

"But this would be smaller and it would be great for defending yourself. The attavkerr could forget he is supposed to be attacking you so you won't die." I said. I had been asking, for weeks now to be allowed to build a machine that wipes peoples memories. It would shoot a beam or something and wipe out whatever memories were there. Like what Frank does but... different.

"And what happens if someone else gets a hold of it? Vampires could forget there vampires and walk out into the sun. Then you have Amelie to answer to. The answers no. Now stop asking me. I need you to shift these boxes." Myrnin said picking up a box that was really heavy but carrying it like it was made out of foam. I don't know why he needs me. He can easily move them himself.

"But..." I began.

"I said stop asking!"

I sighed and dragged a box out. It weighed a ton. I tugged on it but it wouldn't budge. I gave up. I turned to tell Myrnin he would have to move it but he was standing there watching me.

"Why don't you help me? Instead of standing there watching me." I said.

"You'll manage. Now hurry up or you'll be here until dark." Myrnin said sorting through a box of stuff.

_He seems eager to get rid of me, _I thought. Maybe he's just cranky because I kept bringing up the machine. I heaved at the box and pushed it but it wouldn't move.

"Myrnin it's too heavy. You have to lift it." I said. Myrnin sighed and came over and lifted the box and carried it to another table. He mumbled something along the lines of "whine, whine, whine." I rolled my eyes and looked through the box.

"Actually I'll look through that. You... Clean up." Myrnin said pushed me out the way.

"Fine." I picked up books that were on the floor and ordered them neatly, then I got a brush and swept up broken glass and put it in the bin, then brushed the floor and put the rubbish in the bin.

"Finished." I said and checked my phone. "It's going to be dark soon I'd better be going." I said.

"Bye. Don't be late tomorrow." Myrnin said. I waved then left.

* * *

hen I got home I lockers and bolted the door - a habit that you need in Morganville - and went into the kitchen. There was Shane standing by the cooker while tacos were cooking. He looked up.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi What have you been doing today?" I asked.

"Been to work. Want some?" Shane asked nodding towards the tacos cooking. I shrugged.

"Sure. I'm just gonna jump in the shower." I said. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and pulled out the plan for my drawing of the mind-wiper is medium in size and can be configured so that you could control how far back the memory loss goes and for how long. I decided I am going to discuss it over dinner.

Later I went downstairs to get food. I took my place, next to Shane after getting a plate of tacos and chips.

"So um... What do you think if someone decided to make a invention that wipes people's mind?" I asked.

"Isn't there already a computer for that?" Michael asked.

"Well what if it was a weapon? Or a defense item? Like if a vampire was going to attack you then the um, invention would wipe the mind of the vampire and he would forget and leave you alone." I explained.

"That would be awesome. Is someone making it?" Eve asked.

"Well they might be thinking about making it." I said.

"Are you making it?" Eve asked but Michael asked me a different question.

"How would you make one anyway? Where will you get the materials from?"

"Well... I could ask Myrnin how he got the stuff for his computer." I said.

"So you _are _making it?" Eve asked.

"Well I just need to get permission from Myrnin." I said. "Which he's not giving me at this moment in time. He says Amelie will never allow it,"

"Hell no." Shane said.

"And that someone else could get it and make vampires forget their vampires." I finished.

"Well then build it without her knowing." Eve said.

"I-I can't do that." I said, thinking about the amount of trouble I'll be in if she ever found out.

"CB, Amelie wouldn't have agreed to half the stuff you and that crazy ass vampire do down there if she had known about it. This isn't much different." Eve said.

"Yeah but Myrnin doesn't want me to do it. And its not like I can hide it from him. He comes into my room whenever he feels like it and he'll know something's up." I said. I hope she's not trying to get me in trouble.

"Well you'll just have to convince him. He loves you, you know. Well I wouldn't say _love _but-"

"She doesn't love him. Do you, Claire?" Shane asked. I shook my head without hesitation. "And he doesn't love her. Just convince him to let you build the machine."

"How?" I asked.

"Be extra nice to him. He might be pleased your being nice and doing nice things that he'll let you build it if he gets nice things." Michael said. "He's like a dog."

"Myrnin's not a dog, Michael. He's a vampire." I said.

"A crazy one. You don't know how his brain works, Claire. It might work." Eve said. I sighed.

"Fine I'll think about it." I said and ate my food without another word.

* * *

**What do you think of it? Review please :) **


	3. Chapter Two

1 week earlier

Claire's point of view

It was a quiet day in our house. There was no drama apart from Shane and Eve bickering downstairs about what to have to eat. I looked at my invention which I had been meaning to field test but never got around to it. I was studying a book Myrnin had given me on alchemical signs. He was going to test me tomorrrow. The shouting escalated downstairs then I heard the sound of the door slamming. _I wonder what that was about..._I wondered. _I'm bored..._ I thought.I went downstairs to get something to eat when the someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it and there were two policemen there.

"The Founder wishes to see you." One of them said.

"Okay... Why did you have to come here?" I asked. Amelie could have just rung me.

"Its important. Now come on. She won't be kept waiting." The other policeman said.

"Okay." I got my bag and my coat and followed them to a police car. They drove me to Founder's Square then escorted me to her office. Two of her bodyguards opened the doors and I walked in. Shane was sitting on a chair next to her desk in handcuffs but Amelie wasn't there.

"Shane what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been bad." Shane said shrugging.

"What have you done?" I asked, running through my head what he could have done.

"I let slip that you were building a mind wiper thing. She wants to see it. Also I stole something." He said.

"Why did you tell her that?" I asked. Shane shrugged and looked like he wasn't bothered about the whole situation. I was. I am going to be in so much trouble.

"I told you, I let that slip." He said. "While she was interrogating me." He held up his hands in surrender. "Shoot me but yeah." I sighed and looked around. What am I going to do?

"Where's Amelie?" I asked.

"Dunno. She just walked out. Wouldn't answer me." Shane replied. I sighed and sat down in a spare chair. A few minutes later Amelie walked in.

"Claire. I suppose Mr Collins has already told you about why your here." She said. I shook my head. I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was to see if Shane was lying or not. "Yes you have. Now I want to see it. Then I will have a little talk with Myrnin."

"Wait, wait Myrnin doesn't exactly know about it." I said. "He said you wouldn't allow it."

"He is right. Now hand it over and I will dispose of it." Amelie said.

"It's at home but I don't know where it is." I said.

"Stop lying to me, Claire. Hand it over." Amelie said her voice going cooler.

"I'm telling the truth! It's at home!" I said, getting frustrated that she won't believe me.

"She's right, Amelie. Claire is terrible at lying." Shane said. Amelie cast a quick glance at Shane then at me for a moment.

"Okay. Then Gerard will go to your house with you and retrieve it from there." Amelie said telling her bodyguard to come then explained what she wanted him to do. He nodded and started walking out. "Go with him. And don't use whatever you have created on him. I will know."

I nodded and followed the bodyguard out who was waiting impatiently by the door. I got into the limo before Gerard started the engine and drove off then in a few minutes we were at home. I sighed. I should've known it wouldn't last. I got out and went to unlock the door and invited Gerard in then I went up to my room to get the invention.

I got it and held it for a moment. Maybe I could make another one later when she's forgotten about it. I took it downstairs to Gerard who was searching the kitchen and I showed it to him. He got it and went back to the car, me following.

The drive back to Founders Square was the same as the last ones; silent. We drove into the car parking space and I saw something or someone running down the side of the building. I dismissed the thought as an animal and followed Gerard into the building. We walked through the hallways but Gerard stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing... Keep going." He said. I walked to where I think Amelie's office was but I went past it. I found the right door and opened it and gasped.

3 vampires lay with crossbolts in their chest and the window was open.

And Shane was nowhere to be seen. I stood there frozen but Gerard didn't hang around. He rushed the 3rd body on the floor and I saw it was Amelie. He pulled the cross bolt out of her chest. I un-froze and tugged the cross bolts pout of the other vampires. I had to yank twice before they came free.

"Leave now." Gerard said. I took my invention from the floor but Gerard beat me to it. "No leave it here. Just go." I nodded and ran out of the door and outside. The figure I saw running down the side of the building wasn't an animal; it was Shane.

_Oh god Shane, what have you done?_

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up! What do yo think about this one? The next chapter will be in Shane's Point of View of what happened. **

**Review please and get a cookie!**


End file.
